I just want you to love me
by cherry.girl.xxx
Summary: Grant Ward thought that he had everything in his life sorted out – he has prospering firm after all, and his love life? That's the other thing... But what will happen when one day a little girl shows up at his door, claiming that she is, in fact his daughter? AU
1. Prologue

**A.N.: Hey Guys!  
>Okay so lately I came up with new idea for a story. This one, I hope, will be funny and you'll like it.<br>Of course at the same time I am working on my other story – Her Past or Maybe Future, it's just that I needed to write something slightly different.  
>Okay, all I can say now is ENJOY! ;D<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters form Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., it'd be awesome if I did, but I don't.**

**Prologue**

Grant Ward was a man that always had everything in his life.

At the age of 24 he was the youngest CEO in New York. Grant had his own company that he started with his friend from Harvard – Barbara Morse and right now everybody knew that in Ward&Morse Design work the best architectures in the whole state, if not country.

It was now, two years later that they got the biggest job in history of company to do.

"I told you already, Mr. Coulson. You won't be disappointed with our project" Barbara smiled shaking Philip Coulson's hand. Her partner was late again.

"I'm so sorry for being late" Grant came into the conference room rushing. He came up to Coulson and extended his hand "Mr. Coulson it's nice to see you again and that is…" Ward looked at the man sitting next to their new client.

"That's my assistant. He'll keep me updated on your work" Coulson finished Grant's sentence, smiling.

Philip Coulson was one of the richest people in New York, he was known for doing business with Stark Industries. Apart from that he was known for having hotel chain in whole States. Right now he bought old hotel in Los Angeles and he wanted it to be renovated and redesigned.

"Hi, I'm Antoine Triplett, but please call me Tripp" he smiled warmly extending his hand.

"Hi, I'm Grant Ward, CEO and head architect" Ward quickly shook his hand, as if he wanted to show him who is boss here, and turned to his partner "Bobbi, can we talk for a moment?"

She grimaced at the sound of her name's diminutive but quickly regained her composure. "Gentlemen, excuse us for a moment" and walked out of the conference room after Ward.

"I told you not to call me Bobbi in front of our clients" she hissed. "My name is Barbara-"

"-and you hated that name when we were in college" he chuckled. "Okay, fine, I promise not to call you Bobbi anymore" he winked at her. "And now back to business. Are we closing the deal?"

"Well… almost" Bobbi was unsure. "There's one more thing that we have to do…"

"What? But we already did everything they wanted us to do… what's stopping them?" Ward asked, first that assistant, now something else. He swears to God if it wasn't supposed to be their best deal, he would just end everything already.

"They want to do an additional interview" Bobbie said.

"A… what? Are you serious, Bobbi?"

"Unfortunately, yes. That's why Antoine is here…" Bobbi looked at him. "Look, Grant it'll be only few questions and then we can get to work. The sooner we'll start, sooner it'll be over."

"Fine" Grant said and went back to the conference room with Bobbi behind him.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Ward, are you currently in a relationship?" Tripp asked.<p>

"Is that a real question? You have that wrote down in your papers?" Grant couldn't believe it. They sat in the room for already twenty minutes where Coulson's assistant was asking him sometimes weird, sometimes too personal questions.

"Yes, I have" Tripp was serious. "Now, can you answer my question?"

"No, I'm not in a relationship" Ward answered. Sure, there were some girls in his life, but it wasn't anything serious.

"Do you have in plans to start a family?" Tripp asked him another question.

Grant had to think about answer. "Well, at some point, I think so… but surely not now. My company and this project are now most important things in my life."

Tripp scribbled something down in his notes. "Okay, now, for the last question… when will you need landscape architect?"

"We have three months to finish project, so I'll say two weeks before finishing it, which means we'll need landscape architect in ten weeks." Ward knew that a good landscape architect would only need a week to finish their project, but he wanted everything to be perfect, beside it won't hurt to have another person in their team…

"Okay, so in ten weeks from now, I will come here with your new landscape architect" Tripp smiled getting up from his seat.

"Does that mean we closed the deal?"

"Yes, it does" he smiled and extended his hand. "Congratulations Mr. Grant Ward and I'll see you in ten weeks."

**A.N.: Yay or nay? Tell me what you think about this prologue in your comments ;]  
>Until next time and since the year just started: Happy New Year to all of you,<br>Cherry**


	2. 10 weeks later

**A.N.: Okay, so this is the first chapter of my new story, I know it's not very long, but hey! it's just a beginning ;]  
>I hope you'll enjoy it :]<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. characters, it'd be fun if I would, but sadly I'm not.**

**Chapter 1 – 10 weeks later**

It was another Monday morning for Grant. He got up at 5.30 a.m. precisely, went for a run, took quick shower and at 7.30 a.m. he hopped into his Bentley and drove to work.

At the front door to the building where his company reside he met Bobbi – she, on the other hand was brought to work by "the dude on a motorbike" (as Ward liked to call him in his head). Grant couldn't see who he was, because he had helmet on his head, although Grant was pretty sure that it was the same guy that was bringing her to work for the last two weeks.

"Bobbi" Grant held the door for her.

"Grant" she smiled brightly.

"So who is this 'Mr. Helmet'? Will I get to know him?" he winked at her.

"I don't know… maybe" she smiled mysteriously "Come on, today we're meeting new landscape architect."

Many people on the firm thought that their bosses were having an affair and just hiding it. The truth was that Bobbi and Grant agreed that their friendship was too precious to try and jeopardize it with any kind of romantic involvement between them.

They were walking to the elevators when Ward spotted Tripp talking animatedly to someone. And then he heard her laugh, Grant was now sure, that Antoine was talking with a woman. That laugh… it was like music to his ears, but Grant was sure that he hasn't heard it before, and he knew every person that was working in his firm.

Next thing Ward did was to turn and walk into Tripp's direction.

"Good morning, Tripp" Grant smiled politely. He didn't want to make bad first impression on that girl.

"Hey Grant" Tripp smiled and shook his hand "We were just talking about you."

"Oh, so this is famous Grant Ward?" woman asked.

"And you are?" Ward asked and studied her. He felt like he already knew that girl.

"I'm Skye May, your new landscape architect" she smiled extending her hand.

"Skye… that's a unique name" Ward shook her hand and instantly felt that little spark between them.

Skye just smiled and Grant was already enchanted.

"We were about to go upstairs" Tripp interrupted their little moment and for that Ward hated him. "Are you coming with us?"

"Yes, yes I am" he didn't want to sound too eager.

"Tripp is giving me tour around your offices" Skye smiled again.

Grant felt instant pang of jealousy, he wanted to be the one to talk to Skye! But for now, he just plastered a smile on his face and mumbled "Great."

When they stopped on the right floor, Ward just couldn't help himself and had to ask Skye about something.

"Skye?"

"Yes, Grant?"

"I'm sorry… but I have this feeling… do I know you from somewhere?"

"No, I don't think so…" she smiled gently.

"Are you sure about that?" Ward wasn't giving up, he could swear that he saw her somewhere.

"Positive, now excuse me, but I have to go" she smiled apologetically.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later Skye along with Tripp showed up in conference room for a team meeting. It was Grant's moment to shine.<p>

"Everyone" Grant got up from his seat "this is Skye May, she's our new addition to the team. You all know Tripp already," then Grant turned to Skye "and this is our whole team: I think you already met Bobbi" Skye waved her hand friendly at blonde woman that sat at the other end of the table "and of course, there are our best of the bests: Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz." Duo smiled brightly at Skye.

"Hello to all of you" Skye started "I just wanted to say: thank you for this opportunity and I hope that our combined work will end up with amazing results."

"Oh, so this is our new landscape architect" Fitz was in awe.

"Fitz" Jemma hissed, thinking how rude it was of him to already gossiping about new co-worker.

"Oh, Jemma, you know that I only love you" he winked at her.

Jemma chuckled lightly.

"Okay, let's get to work, shall we?" Bobbi smiled at Grant and Skye that was now sitting next to him. "As you all know, Mr. Coulson is…"

* * *

><p>Ward had tough Monday, but then who doesn't have tough Monday once in a while?<p>

There were only two nice moments of the day – first one, meeting their new landscape architect. Skye May wasn't only beautiful, she was also intelligent and very professional, but at some point also smart and witty.

**(Flashback)**

_They were already after the meeting, but still in the conference room and Skye came up to Fitz and Simmons to socialize with them._

_Grant observed her for a moment and then also came up to them with his own agenda. _

_Seriously, he could swear that he already knew Skye from somewhere._

"_Hi" Ward said._

"_Hey again" Skye said back and turned to Jemma as they were talking animatedly about something._

"_I'm sorry" Ward interrupted again._

_Skye turned to him again, she really didn't want to sound annoyed, but it turned out that Jemma and Skye shared few friends and they were now talking, okay maybe slightly gossiping about them, but hey! they had break now and in their free time they could do whatever they wanted to do! "Yes?"_

"_Do we really not know each other before? Or met somewhere else?"_

_Skye turned to Fitz-Simmons "Excuse me for a moment" and then motioned for Ward to join her._

_When she was sure that any of her fellow colleagues would hear her, she turned and faced Ward. "Look, __**boss **__(she emphasized it), I get it. You might find me attractive-"_

"_What? No… that's not what I-" Grant tried to explain himself while blushing slightly._

"_-but I'm here to work" Skye continued confidently "Okay, maybe not now, in this particular moment, because we have a lunch break, but still…"_

"_No, Skye, I'm-"_

"_Now, I'm sorry, Mr. Ward, but I have a lunch to attend to" she flashed him a smile and headed back to where Fitz-Simmons were standing, eyeing them curiously._

"_She's feisty, isn't she?" Bobbi approached Grant, who was left dumbfounded. _

"_Yeah, she is…" that was all Ward could say, because no one ever talked to him like that, especially women._

"_I like her already" Bobbi grinned at him and went out of the conference room._

"_Me too" Grant muttered and observed Skye laughing at something Fitz must've said._

_Some people in Ward's place would get mad because of what happened with Skye. After all he was her boss and she shouldn't be talking to him like that, especially on her first day. But Grant admired her courage, he had to admit, girl's got a temper and after few seconds of shock he was in, Grant decided that he wanted to get to know Skye better and be her friend, if not more._

**(End of flashback)**

Grant smiled at that memory while preparing dinner for tonight.

That was the second nice moment of that Monday – twice a month Grant was having a dinner with Bobbi, where they would talk about everything but their job. It was very refreshing for their friendship and that was also one of the reasons why they would work together so well.

He already put chicken in the oven and was now setting the table, when his phone rang.

"Hey Morse" Ward smiled, though he knew Bobbi couldn't see him. "Chicken is already in the oven so you can't be late."

'Grant, I'm sorry, but I have to cancel our dinner…'

"What? Why? Is everything okay?" Ward got worried.

'No, I mean, yeah, everything's fine, I just umm…' there was silence for a moment on the other end of the line 'I have an unexpected date.'

"And you're leaving your best friend for a guy?" Grant pretended to be offended.

'Oh, c'mon Ward, you know you want to eat that chicken all by yourself' he heard her laughing.

"Okay, you got me" Ward was laughing as well. "Go and have fun" and with that he ended their conversation.

* * *

><p>When the chicken was ready and Grant was about to start eating it, he heard a doorbell.<p>

He smiled and went to open the door.

"I knew you couldn't resist my… chicken" he opened the door and had to look down to see girl, around six years old, standing in front of him and smiling.

Girl had long dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, when she was smiling cute dimples showed on her cheeks.

"Hello" she said.

"Hi…" Ward was unsure what to do or say. "Are you lost? Or maybe you're selling cookies? Or maybe your doll broke and you want me to fix it?"

"No, I have money" girl pulled out from her pocket 100 dollars bill.

"Then what do you want?" Grant asked curiously.

"I just want you to love me."

**A.N.: Okay, so that's the end of the first proper chapter. Leave me a review with your opinion on this chapter.  
>Oh, if you're reading also my other story <strong>_**Her Past or Maybe Future**_**, I'm reminding all of you about the poll that's currently on my profile site, it'll mean a world to me, if you'll click on one of the answers there ;]  
>Until next time,<br>Cherry ;]**


End file.
